Pecosa
by dark Rachel
Summary: Ginny tiene el cabello rojo, un genio terrible y la nariz pecosa. Y también una legión de admiradores detrás de ella. O eso dicen las malas lenguas. Tabla 10instantes: Vista. Ginny/Neville. Ginny/Astoria. Ginny/Blaise.
1. Color

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a JK Rowling salvo la trama y no gano nada con esto.

**N/A:** Otra tabla empezada durante el Quinesob, esta vez sobre Ginny. Serán cinco viñetas, relacionadas entre sí (esta queda un poco colgada, pero bueno xP). Encontraréis varias parejas, y supongo que toco advertir que hay una mención (breve) a femslash ;)

* * *

**#1 - Color.**

Ginny Weasley tiene el pelo rojo. Rojo pasión, rojo como el fuego que se come los bosques y la sangre que recorre cada arteria del ser humano. Se suelta la melena mientras corre y ésta le sigue, como bandera ondeante que no abandona a su dueña. Tenía ocho años y ya era la chica con más carácter de la familia, la que fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le gustaba y ponía los brazos en jarra, tal como había aprendido de su madre (una maestra del engaño).

Ahora tiene trece y ya no corre. Ahora baila en medio del Gran Comedor, con la luz casi apagada e intentando evitar los pisotones del pobre Neville. Porque de él se puede decir que es un gran chico. Noble, probablemente valiente, encantadoramente torpe, pero nadie podrá decir que es un gran bailarín.

Bien es cierto que le gustaría estar unos metros más allá, en el lugar de esa chica un año mayor que ella que dirige con seguridad a Harry moviéndole por la pista como una auténtica maestra. Se pregunta si sería diferente la sensación de ser él quien tuviera una mano en su cintura y le mirara (a los ojos, no a los pies como hace Neville) con esos ojos esmeralda.

Pero unos minutos después, ellos están sentados, y ella sigue bailando, con un Neville cada vez más animado. Ya no maldice sus pisadas, ríen con sus bailes y acaban saliendo a dar una vuelta, con su correspondiente botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Se sientan junto al lago, uno junto al otro y quedan un rato en silencio, bebiendo.

-Me gusta tu vestido.

Ella lo mira y sonríe. Sabe que lo único que quiere es llenar ese silencio incómodo, así que sonríe levemente (con el color rojo tintado en las mejillas, porque no sólo han bebido cerveza de mantequilla) y se acerca gateando por la hierba hasta él. Le da un breve beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que él se pone nervioso, tartamudea algo que no llega a entender y se sonroja.

-Neville… gracias.

Sonríen y le abraza. Y se agradecen mutuamente porque esa noche ha sido preciosa. Sin Harry, sin Hermione, pero tan bonita como si ellos hubieran estado allí.

* * *

**Nota final:** Nunca pensé que escribiría sobre Ginny y sin embargo... Bueno, ¿opiniones? ¿tomatazos? :)


	2. Luz

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a JK Rowling salvo la trama y no gano nada con esto.

**N/A:** El femslash es sólo nombrado, pero bueno ;) Ya sabéis que esta tabla va correlativa, así que no pasa mucho en esta viñeta, pero sí en la siguiente x)

* * *

**#2 - Luz.**

-¡Apaga esa luz!

Recuerda pocas cosas de lo que hizo anoche. Vale, quizás no recuerda casi nada, pero no se le puede reprochar, ¿no? Era su despedida de soltera. Noche de mujeres. Desfase. Último día de soltería. El alcohol corría por doquier, las hormonas bailoteaban sobre sus cabezas y a partir de cierta hora los recuerdos estaban envueltos en una neblina poco común que no dejaba ver demasiado.

Pero ahora ha amanecido y no sabe qué hora es (realmente no sabe dónde está, pero no quiere pensar en eso ahora). Sólo sabe que la luz que entra en la habitación está acabando con sus retinas, y si perdura un poco más, acabará también en un ataque de histeria o un intento de asesinato (o asesinato consumado, quién sabe).

-Vaya, pensé que vuestra madre os hacía levantaros temprano para trabajar.

La voz la despierta mejor de lo que cualquier explosión pudiera hacerlo. Abre los ojos, de golpe, como si le hubieran apretado un hierro ardiente en el trasero. Se queda unos segundos mirando el techo. Blanco, con una enorme lámpara de araña colgando del techo y más lujo del que ninguno de sus amigos puede permitirse. Gira la cabeza, lentamente, como si esperase ver a la Muerte allí mismo.

-Mal… foy.

Lo pronuncia entre asqueada, sorprendida y asustada. Es una mezcla poco común, y nada uniforme. Hay mucho de asqueada y mucho de asustada. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? Eso (y lo piensa mirando alrededor, pues nunca había visto tanto lujo junto) tiene que ser Malfoy Manor. Sólo el nombre le produce un estremecimiento que le recorre toda la columna. Se incorpora rápidamente y es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta (aunque en realidad, tenía que haberlo deducido antes).

_Está desnuda._

Totalmente. No hay bragas ni sujetador y la sábana es tan blanca y tan fina que seguro que se le transparenta todo. Se tapa hasta el cuello debatiéndose entre vomitar y lanzarle una maldición al idiota rubio que se ríe de ella, sentado en una silla que cuesta más que todo su vestuario.

-No hace falta que te tapes, Comadreja, las pobretonas no me provocan nada.

-Entonces, ¿qué hago aquí, Malfoy? Y más te vale ser sincero, porque si no…

-¿Porque si no te levantarás de la cama y tendré que verte desnuda? Porque sí, tienes razón, eso sería un trauma insuperable.

Gruñe por lo bajo y si no estuviera tapándose con la sábana, probablemente acompañaría el fruncimiento de ceño poniendo los brazos en jarra, tal como solía hacer de pequeña.

-Resulta que te tiraste a mi novia. Justo en esta cama.

_¿Qué?_

Las palabras no llegan a salir por su garganta porque es demasiado fuerte para aceptarlo. Astoria Greengrass. Una chica. Aunque eso sea lo de menos, porque es una Slytherin. Peor, la prometida de Draco Malfoy. Se ha tirado a la prometida de Draco Malfoy.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? Bueno, yo sí. Espero que tu minúsculo cerebro te dé para comprenderlo, porque no lo repetiré dos veces, Comadreja: nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe saber que te has acostado con Astoria. Si alguien lo sabe, te uniré a las filas de mis elfos domésticos, ¿me has entendido?

Ginny asiente, sin saber realmente lo que está aceptando y finalmente le ve salir de la habitación.

-Vete cuanto antes, no quiero que sigas contaminando la casa, cucaracha.

Suspira cuando por fin se cierra la puerta y se deja caer sobre las sábanas. Gira la cabeza y mira afuera. _Oh, mierda_. Llega tarde a su propia boda.

* * *

**Nota final: **¿Opiniones? ¿Tomatazos?


End file.
